Cut The Slash: SGC2C Edition
by pinkluver93
Summary: Outtakes that either should or should not have been on your TV screen! Randomness, slash, ad-libbing, and much more!
1. Season 1 Episode 1: Spanish Translation

Hey there! As it shows in my work, I enjoy writing slash stories for fun. I decided that since I sensed a lot of chemistry in Space Ghost Coast to Coast, a classic show from the 90s, and the fact that I loved the show bunches, I decided I would try something different. If you don't like slash, I suggest finding another fic to read.

What I'm pretty much doing here is making outtakes from each episode of SGC2C. The number of outtakes per episode will depend on how much slash I detect in the episode. One chapter could have one outtake and the next could have 20. But we'll start slow for now.

Most of these will probably be ZorakXSpaceGhost because of their "rivalry", but there may be some instances where other characters may be involved.

The first outtake is from Season 1, Episode 1: Spanish Translation.

(Susan Powter, the first guest, is eating pasta salad and going off and on-screen from time to time.)

Space Ghost: Susan? Moltar, what's she doing?

Moltar(from control room) She's eating pasta salad.

(Zorak snickers as Susan walks off-screen.)

Zorak: Perhaps she saw your face and decided to split, Space Ghost.

Space Ghost: Zorak, just remember who has the Orkin man on their speed dial!

Zorak: Oh yeah?

Moltar: Uh-

Space Ghost: Oh heck yeah! (glares at Zorak) You just say the right words and I'll have him up to this planet in a jiffy.

Zorak: Go ahead and call him then. If I am captured by the bug hunter, I will finally be free and away from your fat greasy grasp.

Space Ghost:(outraged) HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT? (blasts Zorak)

Zorak: Ouch!

Space Ghost: Stupid pest of a bug! I should throw you into space myself!

Zorak:(coughs and is black from the explosion)

Susan:(walks back) Hey, I'm back. Did I miss anything?

Space Ghost: Oh, citizen Susan, welcome back! (glances at Zorak) You didn't miss one bug-gone thing. Heheh, get it? Bug-gone?

Moltar:(to himself) Such a spaz...

Zorak: So, are you gonna call Orkin or not?

Space Ghost:(confused and glances at Zorak) What? Why would I call Orkin?

Zorak: Because I am a huuge pest and I need to...be helped... in HIS grasp.

Space Ghost:(laughs) You silly bug. You're not going anywhere. You're gonna stay here til I say you can leave. You're a prisoner, Zorak, remember? You'll go when I decide your sentene is up-

Zorak:(irritated, sighs) So, I'll NEVER get outta here?

Space Ghost:...eh, probably not. But if it makes ya feel any better, you play the keyboard REALLY good!

Zorak:(grunts) Yeah, whatever.

CUT!

So, was that good? Let me know! Any advice is appreciated!


	2. Season 1 Episode 2: Gilligan

This one is from Season 1, episode 2: Gilligan. Enjoy!

(Space Ghost is at his desk saying who will be on the show.)

Space Ghost: Zorak's been bugging me, (chuckles) bugging me, get it? To get these guys on the show. So tonight, we have three getaways from "Gilligan's Island".

Zorak: That's castaways you s..uh..

Space Ghost:(glares at Zorak) What are you trying to call me?

Zorak: Erm, nothing...you idiot.

Space Ghost: That's not the only thing you were trying to say. It was something with the letter C. You know, like how sssssssssecond is spelled with a C.

Moltar: Um no. It's spelled with a-

Space Ghost: Stay out of this, Moltar.

Zorak: Just get back to your guests. The viewers don't want to hear you complain.

Space Ghost:...Alrighty.

Zorak:(mumbles) Stupid scumba-

Space Ghost: Hey! Zorak, if you have something to say, don't keep it from me, say it out!

Zorak: Uh...

Space Ghost:(raises his arm, ready to blast) It wasn't an insult against me...was it?

Zorak:(terrified of the lasers) Uh, erm, no. I was...thinking to myself...and thinking about how...eloquent, you are.

Space Ghost:(smiles) Awwww. I'm glad you feel this way about me. (raises his muscles) Is there anything else you like about me? (flexes his muscles)

Zorak:...No, not really.

Space Ghost: Oh, okay...

CUT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back from the break. Zorak is laughing because Space Ghost opened the explosive gift from him.)

Space Ghost: You just keep it up Zorak!

Moltar: Space Ghost, we're back-

Space Ghost: I don't care if we're back! Zorak, I'll blister your butt so badly I'll-

Zorak: You'll what?

Space Ghost: Uhhhh...that it'll hurt immensely. And deeply.

Zorak: You can't say butt on this show, Space Goat.

Space Ghost: No, we're on break, and when we come back you better behave or-

Zorak: Or WHAT? It can't be an R-rated punishment though...it's the Cartoon Network you know..

Space Ghost: W-w-what?

Moltar:(laughs) You're such a pervert.

Space Ghost:(thinks for a second and then realizes what Zorak means, laughs) Oh, Zorak, you've spent TOO much time in prison.

Zorak:(too himself) Eh, not enough. (to Space Ghost) And you were thinking it too, and you know it, perv.

Space Ghost: No you're the perv. PERV!

Zorak: PERV!

Space Ghost: PERV!

Zorak: PERV!

Zorak and Space Ghost: PERV PERV PERV PERV-

CUT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Space Ghost is talking to Dawn Wells.)

Zorak: Space Ghost.

Space Ghost: What now?

Zorak: I am the Lone Locust of the Apocalypse. Think of me when you look to the night sky.

Space Ghost: Erm, why?

Zorak: Because I said so.

Space Ghost: But Zorak, why must I think of you when I look into the night sky-

Zorak: BECAUSE!

Space Ghost: Because what?

Zorak:(irritated) Erm eh...because...EVERYONE should think of me, as I take over the petty universe.

Space Ghost: Oh, so I'm not the only one that should be "thinking of you" when I look at the sky. Now everyone gets to think of you when you-

Zorak: That's not what I-wait...what?

Space Ghost: Ah man, was that camera rolling? And I just said all that. Ah son of a-

CUT!

Chapter 3 will be up soon!


End file.
